1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to magnetic recording and reproducing devices such as video tape recorders (VTR) and camcorders. More particularly, the present invention relates to a reel driving apparatus for rotating a reel table on which reels of a tape cassette are placed and a magnetic recording and reproducing device having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus such as a VTR and a camcorder includes a reel driving apparatus for rotating reels of a tape cassette to supply a magnetic tape to and withdraw the magnetic tape from a head drum. Such a reel driving apparatus selectively transmits power of a capstan motor to a supplying and winding reel table on which supplying and winding reels of a tape cassette are placed to facilitate travel of a magnetic tape along a predetermined path forward or backward.
FIGS. 1 and 2 are schematic views of a magnetic recording and reproducing device including a conventional reel driving apparatus.
The magnetic recording and reproducing device includes a head drum 11, supplying and winding reel assemblies 12 and 13, and a capstan motor 17. The head drum 11 records an image and sound information on and/or reproduces an image and sound information from a magnetic tape and is installed on an upper surface of a deck chassis 10. The supplying and winding reel assemblies 12 and 13 are spaced apart from each other on a lower portion of the upper surface of the deck chassis 10 and respectively include supplying and winding reel tables 12a and 13a on which supplying and winding reels of a tape cassette are placed. The capstan motor 17 is installed in the vicinity of the head drum 11, transmits power to the supplying and winding reel assemblies 12 and 13, and includes a capstan shaft 17a for transferring the magnetic tape together with a pinch roller 18.
A reel driving apparatus 1 is installed between the supplying and winding reel assemblies 12 and 13 and the capstan motor 17 to transmit the power of the capstan motor 17 to the supplying and winding reel assemblies 12 and 13.
The reel driving apparatus 1 includes a capstan gear 19 gearing with a motor gear 17b of the capstan motor 17, a driving gear 14 including a driven pulley 14a coupled to a driving pulley 19a of the capstan gear 19 by a power transmitting belt 16, and an idle gear 15 selectively gearing with a supplying real gear 12b of the supplying reel assembly 12 or a winding reel gear 13b of the winding reel assembly 13 according to a direction along which the driving gear 14 rotates.
The power of the capstan motor 17 is transmitted through the capstan gear 19 and the power transmitting belt 16 to the driving gear 14. The power transmitted to the driving gear 14 is transmitted to the supplying reel gear 12b or the winding reel gear 13b through the idle gear 15 revolving around a driving shaft 21 of the driving gear 14 according to the direction along which the driving gear 14 rotates.
However, in the reel driving apparatus 1 having the above-described structure, the power transmitting belt 16 is installed on the upper surface of the deck chassis 10. Thus, a space for installing the other deck components such as a pole base assembly (not shown), a pinch roller assembly (not shown), or the like disposed on the upper surface of the deck chassis 10 is reduced. As a result, the structure of the deck chassis 10 becomes complicated, and it is difficult to make the deck chassis 10 compact.
To solve this problem, as shown in FIG. 3, there is suggested a reel driving apparatus 1′ including a motor gear 17b′ of a capstan motor 17, a capstan gear 19′ including a driving pulley 19a′, a power transmitting belt 16′, and a driven pulley 14a′ of a driving gear 14′ that are disposed on a lower surface of the deck chassis 10.
In the reel driving apparatus 1′, a plurality of components are disposed on the lower surface of the deck chassis 10 to increase a space for installing the other components disposed on the upper surface of the deck chassis 10. However, the driving gear 14′ protrudes upward from the driving shaft 21 fixed to a stationary bracket 20 depressed from the deck chassis 10 downward by a thickness of the driven pulley 14a′. Thus, when the reel driving apparatus 1′ is assembled, it is difficult to insert the power transmitting belt 16′ between the driving pulley 19a′ and the driven pulley 14a′. 
In other words, the power transmitting belt 16′ is assembled as follows. The driving gear 14′ is fixed to the driving shaft 21 of the stationary bracket 20 on the upper surface of the deck chassis 10. Next, an end of the power transmitting belt 16′ is inserted into the driven pulley 14a′ of the driving gear 14′, and the other end of the power transmitting belt 16′ is pushed under the deck chassis 10 through a space 24 between the deck chassis 10 and the stationary bracket 20. Thereafter, the deck chassis 10 is turned upside-down to insert the other end of the power transmitting belt 16′ into the driving pulley 19a′ of the capstan gear 19′. However, when the deck chassis 10 is turned upside-down to insert the other end of the power transmitting belt 16′ into the driving pulley 19a′ of the capstan gear 19′, the end of the power transmitting belt 16′ may deviate from the driven pulley 14a′ or the other end of the power transmitting belt 16′ may come out of the space 24 between the deck chassis 10 and the stationary bracket 20. In this case, a worker must turn the deck chassis 10 upside-down to insert the end of the power transmitting belt 16′ into the driven pulley 14a′ or push the other end of the power transmitting belt 16′ under the deck chassis 10 through the space 24 between the deck chassis 10 and the stationary bracket 20.
As described above, when the power transmitting belt 16′ is assembled, the upper and lower surfaces of the deck chassis 10 must be turned upside-down. Also, when the end of the power transmitting belt 16′ deviates from the driven pulley 14a′ during turning of the deck chassis 10, the power transmitting belt 16′ must be re-assembled from the start.
In addition, the reel driving apparatus 1 or 1′ has a structure in which the idle gear 15 revolves according to the direction along which the driving gear 14 or 14′ rotates on the upper surface of the deck chassis 10. Thus, the idle gear 15 may contact or interfere with the upper surface of the deck chassis 10 due to a manufacturing tolerance or the like. In a case where the idle gear 15 contacts or interferes with the upper surface of the deck chassis 10, noise is made between the idle gear 15 and the deck chassis 10. Also, the power of the capstan motor 17 may not be transmitted to the supplying reel gear 12b of the supplying reel assembly 12 or the winding reel gear 13b of the winding reel assembly 13.